Nightingale
by Rayne Turner
Summary: Elena's little sister returns home to Mystic Falls from the Big Apple. Elvina is not just your average, small-town girl, but you wouldn't realize it. She's got a secret to hide as she embarks on the adventure her sister, Stefan and Damon live. Of course, a certain brother catches her eye, but will he return the feelings? Set in S1xE03 - Friday Night Bites and on.
1. Chapter 1: Friday Night Bites, part 1

I do NOT own Vampire Diaries, but I do own Elvina. "Lina" is said as "Lean-a" and "Lena" is said as "Lay-na". Kay? Kay.

* * *

**Chapter 1. Friday Night Bites Part 1. **

**Third Person: Elena and Bonnie - Cheer Practice.**

Bonnie and Elena were sitting on the grass, and stretching their muscles. It was cheer practice and their blonde friend, Caroline was late.

"Seriously, where is Caroline?" Bonnie asked in a worried tone. Elena grabbed her water bottle and looked at her friend. Bonnie was a very beautiful, petite African American girl with olive green eyes, a heart-shaped face and black hair.

"I don't know. It's not like her." Elena replied, taking a sip of water. Elena shrugged and put the bottle down as her friend sighed and stared into the distance.

"I'll try her again." Bonnie spoke, pulling out her phone to dial her friend's number for the thousandth time. Before Bonnie could dial, however, loud music started playing from a 1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible that had pulled into a spot right next to the two girls.

"Uh-" Elena trailed off, looking at the car and pointing so Bonnie would look. Sure enough, Bonnie turned her head and gasped.

"Oh, my God. That must be the mystery guy from the grill." She stared at the car as Caroline got out, bending over to give the man in the car a kiss.

"That's not a mystery guy. That's Damon Salvatore." Elena didn't bother to hide the slight venom in her tone as she spoke of the other brother.

"Salvatore, as in Stefan?!" Bonnie whipped her head around to stare at her friend in shock. The two got up and met their blonde friend who had a smug look on her face as she looked at Elena.

" I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind." She then turned to the group of girls who were starting to stand up at the site of their captain.

"Sorry I'm late, girls. I, uh, was busy. All right, let's start with the double pike herkey hurdler, what do you say? And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. " She counted as the girls did their routine of moves. Elena struggled with them, as she had been away for a few months. Caroline noticed this, and spoke aloud.

"Elena, sweetie, why don't you just observe today? Ok? Keep going! Ok. Do it again from the top. And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8." Elena shook her head and walked towards the back of the group, trying to follow their moves, but couldn't do it. She sighed and stood there until she heard a beep from her phone. She made her way over and saw a text from her aunt Jenna.

"Hey, I'm stuck at the school for my thesis, care to pick up Lina? Love, Jenna." Elena read aloud. Her eyes were wide as it clicked for her, her little sister was coming back from New York today. _'How the hell could I forget that?!_' Elena shook her head and replied to her aunt, grabbing her stuff and jogging to her car. Bonnie and Caroline gave her weird looks, but she didn't notice. All Lena cared about was getting to her sister.

**Elvina.**

I let out an angry sigh as I saw the welcoming sign to Mystic Falls. It's been about four months since my parents died, and I had fled. I left behind everything because I couldn't face the hurt, I wasn't that strong. I moved to New York to live with my mom's older sister, Janice. She was nice, but she didn't know how to handle having a teenager around - seeing as she was never married or had kids. It had been awkward at first, but we slowly learned to live quietly with each other.

Soon, the bus came to a stop and I sighed, looking out the window to see the town square. Great, I was back in the hellhole I ran from. In all honesty, I don't even know why I came back, but there was a gut feeling that something...magical was going to happen, and who was I to argue? I stood from my seat and made my way to the aisle, grabbing my bags from the upper compartments. With my two bags in hand, I made my way off the barely occupied bus and onto the street corner. The bus doors closed - as I was the only one getting off here- and it drove away. I looked after it longingly, wishing I had stayed gone.

Knowing I should probably get out from the middle of the street, I started walking towards the Mystic Grill when I bumped into someone. I fell to the ground and the contents of my bags was all over the place.

"I am so sorry!" I exclaimed, rubbing the side of my thigh. A warm, deep and sexy chuckle made me look up to see a very HANDSOME man standing above me.

"I should be the one apologizing. Here, let me help you with that." This stranger bent down and started gathering my things for me. I stared at him in shock. Not only was he super gorgeous, but he was being super nice. Something was wrong with this picture. I shook my head and got to my knees, helping him.

"Thanks." I gave a small, shy smile as he looked up at me. He had a well built, toned physique, and looked to be in his early to mid-twenties. He had a light complexion with olive undertones and has a strong bone structure with high cheeks bones and a solid jaw line. Possessing darkened brown, almost black hair which hangs just over his ears, and striking, intense blue eyes contrasting wonderfully against darkened lashes and eyebrows. He was a total sex-bomb. He gave me a small smirk that seemed to fit him.

"Anytime. So, you new to town?" He asked casually, handing me some clothes. I raised an eyebrow but shrugged.

"No, actually, I'm returning from New York." An impressed look glinted on his face as I said this.

"I was in New York last year. Small world, huh?" I laughed along with him and stood up, finally having all my things sorted out.

"Well, I should probably go look for my ride. It was nice meeting you -"I trailed off, not knowing what to call this beautiful stranger. He smiled softly at me.

"Damon. And the pleasure was all mine, Miss..." He lifted a perfectly shaped eyebrow at me playfully. Holy shit this man.

"Elvina, but you can either call me Elvy or Lina." I supplied for him, to which he nodded.

"Well, Elvy, where are you off to? I was about to go pick up my girl at the High School if you wanted a ride?" He questioned me, motioning to his very awesome Camaro. I bit my lip; should I, or should I not accept a ride from a hot man? Screw it, Carpe Diem. I nodded and followed him to his car as he had grabbed my bags.

"Thank you for being kind, Damon." I smiled at him as he held the door open for me. I got in after he smirked, and soon we were on our way. We talked about New York and how beautiful the city was on the drive while I gave him directions when needed. All too soon we pulled up in front of my house, and I stared at it, feeling the tears wanting to be shed.

"You okay, Elvy?" He asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. I nodded and turned to him with a very fake smile on my face.

"I'm fine, just feels weird to be home." I muttered without realizing what I said. Quickly, I spoke up again, seeing his mouth open.

"Anyway, thanks for the ride Damon. I really appreciate it. See ya around." I called as I gathered my luggage out from his backseat. He looked after me while I waved to him. I turned around and walked to the front door, looking under the mat for the key. When I found it, I unlocked the door and was about to go in when I felt someone staring at me. Turning around, I saw Damon hadn't left. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Seriously, I got it. I'll be fine." I smiled at him to prove it and he sighed, changing gears before driving away. I turned back to the door and took a deep breath, closing my eyes. Letting the air out of my lungs, I walked into the house and closed the door. This was just the beginning of hell on Earth.

**Third Person - Elena**

Elena arrived at Town Square and searched for her sister. The bus was supposed to have dropped her off twenty minutes ago. '_Maybe it's running late_?' Elena thought to herself as she looked around. Soon, she spotted the Sheriff, and Caroline's mother, Elizabeth Forbes. Elena made her way over to the blonde woman.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Forbes, have you seen a pale girl with large blue eyes, blonde and wavy hair? She stands at about 5'1ft?" Elena asked the sheriff, a slight hint of worry could be heard in her tone. The sheriff's face turned to one of concentration before looking at Elena.

"Yeah, about 20 minutes ago she got into a car with an older man with darker features. Is there something going on, Elena?" The woman asked her daughter's friend, feeling concern and worry stir inside her. The young girl's face turned to confusion before a flash of fear could be seen in her eyes.

"No, everything's fine, Mrs. Forbes. Thank you!" Elena yelled then ran back to her car, slamming the door when she got in. _'Lina, what the hell have you gotten yourself into?_' She thought before starting the engine and peeling away from the town square. She looked out the windows and onto the streets, seeing if she could find her sister, but no luck so far. '_Maybe she got a ride home?_' She tried to think positively. '_Yeah, or maybe that older man has her captive and is waiting to rape her_!' The realistic part of her mind called out in fright and anger.

Elena shook her head and decided to pull over, while she took out her phone. Taking a deep breath, she dialed the number for the Gilbert house and held the phone to her ear, hearing the annoying ringing. 'Come on sis, pick up. Come on.' Elena mentally chanted, praying to whoever was up there that her sister was safe. Elena was about to hang up with the line clicked, indicating that someone picked up.

"Hello?" Her sister's soft voice sounded through the receiver. A huge sigh of relief escaped the older sibling as her positive thoughts were confirmed.

"Hey, Lina. How'd you get home? Jenna sent me to pick you up?" Elena asked in a breathy voice. On the other end, her sister laughed.

"Oh, just this really sweet and handsome guy. He helped me gather my things after I bumped into him, then drove me home. No big. Jeez, Lena, you haven't changed a bit. Still the worrier. Anyway, I'm fine, I'm just going to head for a shower and then unpack. Go back to school, I can handle a few hours alone." The younger girl exclaimed before her sister could say anything.

"Fine, but Bonnie and my boyfriend Stefan are coming over for dinner. Please be there, and please make a good first impression? I want him to like you." Elena told her sister, a warning tone underneath the nice.

"Whatever. Love ya, bye." The line went dead before Elena could respond. Shaking her head, she tossed her phone into the passenger's seat and started driving again. Her sister was definitely going to drive her insane.

**Meanwhile...**

Damon returned to the boarding house after dropping the new girl off at her house. He had sensed something odd about her, and she was pretty. She definitely reminded him of someone, but he couldn't put his finger on who exactly it was. Shaking his head, he used his vampire speed to run to his brother's room. _'Ready to snoop and annoy Stefan_.' Damon thought with a small smirk. He looked around the room until he found Stefan's journal. '_Bingo_.' He flipped to a random page, sat in a chair and propped his feet up on his brother's desk and begun reading. It didn't take long before Stefan entered the room, pulling his shirt on.

Damon didn't even look up from the diary as he spoke to his brother, "How were tryouts? Did you make the team?" Putting the book down slightly, Damon sat down properly and began speaking again. "Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul with so many... Adjectives." He finished with a smirk. Stefan stormed over and yanked the diary out of his elder brother's hands.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked of the elder boy, walking to put his not-so-private journal back on the shelf where it belonged. Damon sighed and stood up, walking to face Stefan.

"I've come to apologize. I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching, and... I want us to start over. We need to put the past behind us. You're my little brother, and if you want to live a normal, happy human life, then I want that for you. Maybe I can do it, too. That I can learn to be a non-living living person. Maybe there's hope for both of us." Damon spoke in an even tone, starring at his brother. Stefan was hesitating; should he believe it, or was it just another one of Damon's tricks? He didn't need to think about this for long as he could see Damon was trying to keep a straight face before he burst out laughing.

"You know, it doesn't have to be this way, Damon."

"Of course it doesn't. I saw Elena today, BTW. That means "by the way." She was at cheerleading practice. She looked so perky in her little short shorts. Just... simmer down, I didn't even go near her. And then I picked up this innocent looking girl, she looked simply delicious." Damonwas about to say more, but he was cut off by his phone ringing. He held up a finger and answered.

"Damon speaking." Stefan rolled his eyes and used his vampire hearing to listen in. On the other line, there was a girl with a light, angelic voice.

"Hey, um..it's me, Elvina." She spoke timidly through the phone. Damon smirked at his brother.

"Oh hey, Elvy. What's up?" He asked, leaning against the bookshelf.

"Oh ya'know, a slip of paper with a phone number slipped out from my bag, thought I'd give it a call." They both chuckled a little and Stefan shook his head. '_Unbelievable_.'

"Well, you found me out." Damon spoke, still with a smirk upon a face.

"Yeup..." There was a pause before Elvy spoke up again. "Hey listen, my sister is having her boyfriend and friend come over for dinner. You should totally crash." She suggested.

"Who's your sister?" Damon asked, genuinely curious. Stefan listened intently, having a feeling his brother's new friend was related to Elena.

"Uuh...Elena Gilbert. She's dating Stefan Salvatore." The elder man's smirk widened as he stared at his brother.

"Sure Elvy, I would love to join. Anything I should bring?"

"Red Velvet cake!" The young girl spoke excitedly, then cleared her throat. "Uh, I should probably go fix up my room, considering I still need to shower. I'll see you tonight. Bye." She hung up before Damon had a chance to say goodbye. He wore his smirk as he turned off his phone, shoving it in his pocket. It was then that Stefan decided to speak up.

"Anyway, what were we droning on about? Oh yeah, I've got my own cheerleader now. Ooh, that reminds me... I gotta run. I have a date. Sweaty palms. Wish me luck." Damon chuckled as he walked away from his brother.


	2. Chapter 2: Friday Night Bites, part 2

I do NOT own Vampire Diaries, but I do own Elvina. "Lina" is said as "Lean-a" and "Lena" is said as "Lay-na". Kay? Kay.

* * *

**Chapter 2. Friday Night Bites Part 2. **

**Elvina**

I sighed as I got off the phone with my worrisome sister. She could really be overbearing, and I wasn't used to it. It was unsettling, having someone express their worry about you. I shook it off and walked back up to my former room, aka, the current guestroom. I really needed to unpack and decorate. Hopefully nothing much has changed, I doubt they touched it, but I was still dreading that I would find light colors. THAT would be a nightmare come true.

I hesitantly opened the door to reveal the same dark room I had left behind. I relieved sigh passed my lips as I looked over my room. The walls were the same black and white colors I had left them, my mattress was still on the ground with no frame, and my desk was by the end of m bed, and my lamp was in the corner, on the other side of my desk. I smiled a little and walked in further, bringing my bags with me and placing them on the bed. I placed my laptop, phone, binder and sketchpad on the desk, and opened up iTunes. I wanted some MCR, so I played their entire musical collection. I started to sing along as I started to unpack.

Picking up my bag to empty it's contents, a slip of paper fell slowly to the ground. I stared at it curiously before I turned it over, revealing a phone number. What the hell? I walked over to my desk, turned down the music and grabbed my phone. Dialing the number, I silently prayed that it wasn't some crazy guy's number. It rang, and rang, and rang until the line clicked, alerting me to someone picking up.

"Damon speaking." The voice on the other line called out. I bit my tongue to keep from screaming. Why the hell did I have his number? What the hell? Okay, be cool, be calm.

"Hey, um..it's me, Elvina." I shyly replied, not knowing how else this was supposed to go. It was a little awkward talking to a stranger on the phone.

"Oh hey, Elvy. What's up?" He asked casually, though I could hear a smirk in his voice. Fuck him.

"Oh ya'know, a slip of paper with a phone number slipped out from my bag, thought I'd give it a call." We both chuckled, though mine was a little nervous. Oh goddamn him.

"Well, you found me out." Damon spoke, causing me to smile. So he wanted me to call him, huh.

"Yeup..." I trailed off not knowing what to say. My phone vibrated and I pulled it away to see a text from Lena.

'Hey, Bonnie's coming over to help prepare for dinner tonight. Be ready. xoxo Lena' My eyes widened and I got a sudden idea.

"Hey listen, my sister is having her boyfriend and friend come over for dinner. You should totally crash." I suggested, totally hoping he would agree. Needing to have someone other than Lena's friends.

"Who's your sister?" He pondered, curiosity in his voice.

"Uuh...Elena Gilbert. She's dating Stefan Salvatore." I answered, hoping that wouldn't damper his opinion of me.

"Sure Elvy, I would love to join. Anything I should bring?" I let out a relieved breath as a smile overcame my face.

"Red Velvet cake!" I beamed, then cleared my throat, realizing how eager and childish I sounded. "Uh, I should probably go fix up my room, considering I still need to shower. I'll see you tonight. Bye." I hung up without waiting for his reply, holding the phone to my chest. I looked at the time, and I had three hours until dinner. Fuck me. Time to get a move on. Turning up my music, I set back to work.

Turning to the left wall, I opened the door to the closet and started to unpack what clothes I could hang up, and kept the rest in one bag. My bathroom was next, as I unloaded my girly things like perfumes, makeup, washes, etc. When I was done with that, I looked at the wall across from me (Right if you're at the door), and thought to hang up fairie lights from the ceiling against the only black wall in the room. Standing back, I took a look. It was really coming around. I decided to place some B&W photos, a beautiful one of Lindsay Lohan (I freaking love her, okay), and a beautiful shot of New York. On the wall across from the door (Left of the one I was facing), I hung up a large pentacle, and above that, I chose a B&W picture of a fawn. This was as good as it was going to get for now.

I checked my phone again, and I had 20 minutes to get ready, and I didn't think I had enough time, but I had to try. I grabbed some clothes, and ran to the bathroom for a shower.

**Meanwhile...Third Person**

Bonnie and Elena were taking the food out of the bags and placing them into bowls, a way to fool Stefan into thinking Elena made it.

"You explain it. Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial breaks come on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture." Bonnie rants, trying to convince her friend that she was really psychic.

"Oh, come on. That commercial's on a constant loop." Elena responded with a chuckle. Her friend was just too funny.

"Fine. Well, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. 3 numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?" The young witch huffed.

"Maybe we should play the lottery. Have you talked to your Grams?" Elena joked with the girl. Bonnie looked serious, and not in the mood.

"She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?" Elena shook her head.

"I don't want to be a witch." Bonnie pouted as Elena poured the last tin of food into a bowl.

"And putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody." Elena gave her a look before looking around, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Okay, serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons?" Bonnie sighed, then pointed to where they were.

"Middle drawer on your left." Lena gave her friend a weird look before pulling out the spoons. What the hell?

"Okay, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times." Bonnie looked at her friend with an 'are you for real right now?' look before replying,

"Yeah, that's it." She was about to say more, but the doorbell rang, cutting her off.

"Okay, he's here. Don't be nervous. Just be your normal loving self." Elena spoke hurriedly before leaving to let her boyfriend in. Bonnie sighed and looked around, going to a random drawer.

"Birthday candles." She whispered, closing her eyes as her hand gripped the handle. She yanked it open and peered inside to see that there were, indeed, birthday candles in the drawer. She furrowed her eyebrows and closed the drawer, turning around. _'What the hell is going on?'_ Her thoughts were cut off, however, by the youngest Gilbert walking into the kitchen, closely followed by Elena and Stefan. Elvina looked into one of the bowls and picked out some food, dropping it into her mouth.

"Lina, stop that. Come eat." Elena reprimanded her sister, before bringing the food to the table and sitting with everyone.

**Elvina**

I sat down across from Lena and awkwardly picked at my food, wondering when Damon was going to be here. We were all silent until Lena spoke up.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" She asked, looking at Stefan. Tanner? That horrid piece of shit teacher?

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right." Stefan shrugged while Elena smiled proudly. She turned to Bonnie and I.

"You should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and..."

"Yeah, I heard." Bonnie said, cutting my sister off, while looking down at her plate. Elena's smile fell slightly, before she perked up.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" She suggested to Bonnie, who looked bored - not that I could blame her. I pulled my phone out, hiding it under the table, and starting texting Damon.

'_Dude, where the fuck are you? I'm bored and it's awkward here. xx Elvy_' I tapped the send icon, and locked my phone.

"Really? Salem witches?" Stefan asked incredulously. THAT got my attention.

"Wait, back the hell up. You've got Salem Witch blood in you?" I raised an eyebrow at my dark-skinned friend. She blushed a little, but nodded. Elena let out a noise of some sort and looked at me.

"Lina, are you telling me you weren't paying attention?" I shrugged, smiling at her before I stuck my tongue out.

"Yeah." Bonnie continued as if my sister hadn't said anything. Stefan had a small smile on his face.

"I would say that's pretty cool." He said to her, and she cocked her head to the side.

"Really? Why?"

Stefan opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off. "Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity. Not only that, they stayed quiet and payed the price so their traditions could continue into the generations that were to come. They paved the way over for new witches. It was also a very tragic time." I spoke, allowing my inner historian to come out. Stefan and Bonnie looked at me like I was on something. I felt my face get hot before my phone buzzed.

_'Right outside your door_.' I smiled a little and got up as the doorbell rang. I skipped over and opened the door, faintly hearing Elena mutter something that sounded like,

"I wonder who that could be." What I saw surprised me. I was expecting Damon, but I wasn't expecting to see the blonde that was by his side. Caroline. My mouth hung open a little, as my sister, Bonnie and Stefan came over to see who it was.

"Surprise! Elvina said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert." Caroline happily chirped out. Ew, preppy.

"Yeah, hey, thanks!" I gave a small smile as I took the cake.

"Hope you don't mind." Damon looked at Elena as he said this, his eyes trailing over to Stefan, a flash of determination crossed in his blue eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan all but growled out. Did Damon and Stefan know each other...?

"Waiting to be invited in." His eyes turned to me and he gave a little wink. I chuckled.

"Oh, yeah, you can.."

"No, no, no. He can't, uh... he can't stay. Can you, Damon?" Stefan cut me off. Umm...excuse me? That was rude. Urgh.

"Get in here." Caroline whined with a smile. I nearly gagged, and I think Damon noticed, because the corner of his mouth pulled up into a smirk.

"We're just... finishing up." Stefan tried again. What is this kid's deal? I rolled my eyes and stepped up.

"It's okay, you can come in." I smiled brightly as he stepped in. His eyes flashed to me, then back to Caroline.

"You have a beautiful home, miss Elvy." I laughed - not a cute little girly giggle, but a loud laugh- at that.

"Well, thank you Damon. It's appreciated." I gave a curtsy to him, causing him to shake his head with a small smirk. "Now, if y'all niggs will excuse me, I will be in the kitchen, on cleaning duty." I bowed and skipped into the kitchen to gather up the dishes. Care, Damon, Stefan, Bonnie and Lena walked into the living room and started talking. I didn't want to hear it, so I put in my earbuds and listened to the instrumental song that my band sent me.

I hummed along to the tune, moving my hips and dancing around while I cleaned, unaware of the eyes that were watching my every move. I cleared the table of any and all dishes before bringing them to the sink. I ran the water, and wiped down the counter and table. I quickly turned back to the sink, turning off the water and getting to the dishes. It was fucking disgusting, but I guess it had to be done. Ew.

Soon, I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I whirled around, wondering who it could be. When I saw it was Damon, I took out my earbuds and gave a sheepish smile.

"One more." He smirked, holding it out to me. I reached for it, barely holding on when he let go. It slipped out of my hands and was falling to the floor, when he quickly caught it. I held a hand to my mouth and giggled.

"Well, that was a disaster waiting to happen." I mumbled, taking the glass and putting it in the sink - completely forgetting we had a dishwasher. I only remembered, because Damon was leaning on it, and I mentally smacked myself.

"I like you, you know how to laugh." He smirked, causing my heart to skip a beat. Fuck. Him. He continued, probably after seeing my blush. "And your sister makes Stefan smile, which is something I haven't seen in a long time."

"Well thank you, Damon." I smiled and gave a curt nod. Soon an awkward silence fell over us, and I chewed my lip. "Lena told me about your...meeting. How you spoke about, uh...Katherine? What happened to her?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me. I noticed Damon's eyes become sad before they hardened and he looked at me.

"Mm-hmm, her name was Katherine. And she died, Stefan was heartbroken. It nearly destroyed him." Damon answered me, a distant look in his eyes.

"Umm...how did she die?"

"In a fire. Tragic fire." He spoke, a tone of nonchalance in his voice, though I knew he cared. My eyes went downcast, as I thought over what I wanted to know. Of course I hesitated, but I wanted to know.

"Was it recently?" He shook his head, no.

"It seems like it was yesterday." Oh.

"Mind telling me what she was like?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood. It worked, because he gave a small chuckle.

"She was beautiful. A lot like Elena and you in that department. She was also very complicated and selfish and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive." He smirked, obviously remembering her.

"So which one of you dated her first?" I piped up.

"Nicely deduced. Ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer differs from mine. I'd quit trying to socialize with them, if I were you." He quickly changed the subject, not that I really minded.

"Why would I do that?"

"You looked miserable when they started talking." He noted.

"You saw that?" I have to say, I was shocked. Here I thought he would be paying attention to Caroline instead.

"Am I wrong?" He countered, not really answering my question. I sighed before looking to the group of friends.

"I used to love it. I was the biggest social butterfly you could find. Things are different this year. Everything that used to matter doesn't anymore. I keep to myself now." I answered truthfully.

"So don't pretend to be something you're not, move on. Problem solved. Ta-da." He he made jazz-hands, causing me to laugh.

"You say that like it's supposed to be easy. Besides, some things could matter again, I guess."

"Maybe. But... seems a little unrealistic to me." He shrugged.

"Hey, um...I'm sorry. About Katherine. You lost her, too." I placed my hand on his arm, giving him all the sympathy I could muster.

"It's alright, it was in the past." He turned to leave, but then looked back at me. "I mean it, you know. Don't pretend. You're beautiful, and different. Embrace it." He said before Bonnie walked in. He left the kitchen, leaving me standing there, my face heating up, and my heart racing. Screw him and his effect on me.


	3. Chapter 3: Friday Night Bites, part 3

I do NOT own Vampire Diaries, but I do own Elvina. "Lina" is said as "Lean-a" and "Lena" is said as "Lay-na". Kay? Kay. And I'm sorry it took a couple of days to update, school has been a bitch. Anyway, I would also like to say THANK YOU So fucking much for the lovely reviews. You guys have literally no idea how much that means to me. :) Also, the song in this one is Everybody Wants Something from Me by The Pretty Reckless. Please review and tell me what you think Elvina should be. The choices are: Siren, Succubus, Witch or Mermaid.

* * *

**Chapter 3. Friday Night Bites Part 3. **

**Elvina**

So, I couldn't sleep, and it was midnight. Instead, I was sitting on my bed with my laptop, just fucking around when there was a knock on my door. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Isn't everyone sleeping? I got up as another knock sounded. Rolling my eyes, I crossed the room and opened the door, revealing a scared Lena. I felt my eyes widen as I lead her to my bed, keeping an arm around her shoulders.

"What's wrong Bambi?" I asked, using her childhood name. She was obsessed with that movie, and took it really hard when the hunter had killed his mom. She gave a slight chuckle and looked down at me.

"I - Nothing. Just a nightmare. That's all, Ariel." While she was obsessed with Bambi, I was entranced by The Little Mermaid. Just the idea of being part of the sea made me smile.

"Wanna tell me about it?" I inquired, hoping she would.

"Well...it started off as a good dream. Stefan and I were talking and suddenly, we were making out. I got my shirt off, and I was straddling him a-"

"Ew, Elena I really don't need to know about your fucking sex dreams." I cut her off. God, over-sharing. She just rolled her eyes at me.

"Will you shut up? Anyway, Stefan was in the middle of taking off his shirt, but when I looked down, it was Damon. He was smirking at me, and that was terrifying." She wailed. Ahh, so it was THAT kind of mixed-match dream.

"Well, to be honest, Damon is a sex God, so..." I trailed off, biting my lip. And it's true. He is one sexy man, who any girl would kill to have in her bed. What I said caught her attention and her eyes snapped to meet mine.

"Are you falling for the other Salvatore?" Again, I felt my eyes widen. Where in the hell did she get that?

"Um, lol no. I just think he's sex on legs, and I would like a ride." I answered honestly. She stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"You are such a guy. What happened to the girly Elvina? The one who wanted to be a fashion designer?" I sighed at this. It was true, I used to be girly, always in bright colors, always happy, wanting to be a fashion designer and have my creations be on the runway. It was my dream for as long as I can remember.

"What happened to the cheerleader who was dating a football jock? The one who was always happy and was loved by everyone?" I countered, bringing the conversation onto her. It was a low blow, but it needed to be done.

"You know what happened. Speaking of, there's a game tonight. Are you up for going?" She suddenly asked.

"No."

"Come on, Matt misses you!" Oh Matty, her ex, and one of my close friends.

"I miss him too, but I really don't feel like seeing that Lockwood asshole." I spoke up.

"Be nice. He's Matt's best friend, and the mayor's kid." Elena gave me a look.

"I don't care if he's the fucking president. I can't stand him, Lena." When I shook my head, she jutted out her lower lip and was giving me the puppy face. Damn her!

"Fine. But ONLY because you gave me that face." She smiled and hugged me, laughing. I haven't seen this Elena since before the accident. It was great to hear her laugh.

"Good! Start getting ready. We leave in half an hour." She called as she skipped out of my room. I shook my head and closed the door, going to my closet. Great...what do they wear to this kind of thing? I grabbed some clothes off the hanger and tried on multiple outfits, before finding one that I liked, and wasn't too..me. It was a long sleeve knit crop-jumper, floral patched jeans, cute black ankle boots, a black beanie, skull head earrings, and a cross necklace. I completed the look by curling my hair, and doing black eyeliner, mascara and red lipstick. Elena wanted me to tone down the goth look, so I was going to, for her. I sprayed some perfume on me, grabbed my iPhone, and left the room.

~Football Game~

"Ooh. Look at you. You look hot in your jersey." Elena remarked, looking at her boyfriend. Ew, really?

"What happened? No more cheerleader?" He asked, looking at her casual outfit.

"I quit. I'm a quitter." Elena shrugged, looking unfazed. Stefan looked apologetic, and cupped her face in his hands.

"No, hey, you're not a quitter. You suffered a great loss. You're not the same person. You should be looking ahead. You should be starting over. Ok? I hope you don't think this is too soon or too weird, but... I, uh, I wanted you to have this." He ranted, pulling a box out of his pocket. He handed it to Elena, who opened it. Inside was a beautiful locket with a red gem.

"Oh, my God, it's beautiful." I spoke, looking at it. Stefan smiled at me, then looked back to Elena.

"It's something that I've had forever, and, uh, I've never wanted to give it to anyone until now. I'd very much like it if you'd wear it for me, for... good luck." He told her, and she turned around so he could put it on. When it was clasped, she turned to face him.

"Is that rose that I smell?" She asked, holding it to her face. He shook his head.

"No, it's, uh... it's an herb. It's nice, huh?" Elena nodded and smiled at him lovingly. He then turned to me.

"And Elvina, as a welcome home gift, I want you to have this." He pulled out another box and handed it to me. I hesitantly took it, and opened it. I gasped when I saw what was inside. It was a large, round bronze locket with a beautiful design. On it, was a mermaid, sitting on a dolphin - who had a blue gem for an eye. My head snapped up to look at Stefan, and I launched myself at him, giving him a giant hug.

"Thank you so much! I love it." I whispered in his ear, letting go and standing away from him now. I took it out and put it on, loving how it was so unique, and unseen before.

"You're very welcome. And, uh, I wanted to thank you for pushing me to try out for the team. It feels really good." He spoke the last bit to Elena, who nodded.

"That was very sweet of you, Stef. And we're a pair. I quit, you start." She hugged him, and I took that as my cue to leave. Having nowhere to really go, I walked over to Elena's car, deciding to chill there. It was better than having a run in with Lockwood. He was such a prick, but it's not like I could tell anyone why, they wouldn't believe it. Urgh, whatever, I guess.

I could hear Tanner giving a speech, and the crowd yelling from here. Public gatherings aren't my thing anymore, and I curse Elena for using that damned face. She had no right to. I took a deep breath and calmed myself, playing the new tune my band had sent me, and reading the words off my notebook that I brought.

"Take a piece of my life  
Take a piece of my soul  
Take a piece of my face  
So I can never grow old

And take a piece of my world  
Take a piece of my heart  
Take a piece of my brain  
So I can never be smart..." I continued to sing, getting lost in the music, feeling the words come from my heart, and hearing the truth in them. I had just finished the song, when I heard a whistle come from behind me. I whirled around, startled at the sudden not-so-aloneness I had, and saw it was Damon Salvatore.

"You got a voice on you." He commented honestly, looking impressed.

"You scared me. What are you doing here?" I held a hand to my heart, to calm myself. He smirked and moved closer to me.

"Well, I figured you were away from the crowd for some alone time, and your sister is on her way, thought I should warn you." He spoke, his voice like velvet. I looked up into his blue eyes, searching for any hint of a lie, but he was being sincere. I nodded and bit my lip.

"Thanks for the warning." I mumbled as Elena came up to us.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, seeing Damon standing close to me. He moved back and smirked at her.

"_I'_m hiding from Caroline." He answered her, and I had to hide a laugh. Poor Caroline.

"And why is that?" Elena questioned, a glare forming on her face.

"I needed a break. She talks more than I can listen." He let a small chuckle follow that.

"That could be a sign." I offered my own voice to the conversation. He looked at me and his smirk grew. What the hell is with him and the smirking?

"Well, she's awfully young." He pointed out, not looking away from me. Was that statement about Caroline or...? I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion when my phone beeped, letting me know I had a text. It was from Robbie, my band mate and ex-boyfriend from New York.

_'Hey baby E, we're missing you up here in the big city. How's small town life? lol Anyway, we just wanted to let you know that our band is playing in the BOTB next month in Madison Square, so you need to be here for that! Try to come up with new material for us, kay sugar plum? Love ya, Robbie'_

I had to roll my eyes. Oh Robbie. That bastard always knew when I needed a pick-me up. I was about to reply, when I heard something that sounded like a slap. I looked up to see Damon staring at Elena. What the hell happened?

"What the hell? I don't know what game you're trying to play with Stefan here, but I don't want to be part of it. And I don't know what happened in the past, but let's get one thing straight... I am not Katherine." Elena spoke and walked off angrily. Damon looked surprised but quickly covered it, remembering that I was here. He shook his head and walked off. Oh I so need to know what happened. I took off after him, making sure to stay as quiet as possible.

After a while, I heard voices, and slowly made my way over. When I was close enough, I saw Damon and Stefan in a very heated conversation.

"Then kill me." Stefan told the elder man. My eyes widened. What? Damon's face twisted into thoughtfulness, before he replied.

"Well, I'm... I'm tempted." That family is fucked up.

"No, you're not. You've had lifetimes to do it, and yet, here I am. I'm still alive. And there you are. You're still haunting me. After 145 years. Katherine is dead. And you hate me because you loved her, and you torture me because you still do. And that, my brother, is your humanity." What the hell was that supposed to mean? 145 years? That's impossible...

Damon was about to reply, when Tanner interrupted him. "Salvatore! What the hell? We've got a game to play!" Damon looked from Tanner to Stefan, a smirk coming onto his face.

"If that's my humanity... then what's this?" He asked before he was suddenly standing beside the mean teacher, and bit into his neck. Tanner thrashed around until he suddenly fell limp, and Damon threw him to the ground, blood around his mouth.

"Anyone, anytime, any place." Damon told Stefan and disappeared. My eyes were wide as fuck, and I felt like they were going to pop out of their sockets. Vampires in Mystic Falls. Who would've known? I shook my head and started running away, when I bumped into someone, and fell onto my ass.

"What's the rush, Elvy?" I froze and looked up to see Damon, with a smirk on his face - which was now free of any blood. Woah, talk about de ja vu.

"You. You're a - but that's impossible. But I saw - and Tanner, but you..." I stuttered, trying to articulate an actual, coherent sentence. I shook my head clear, and then looked back up to him. My eyes meeting his.

"Are you going to kill me?: My voice was stronger than I thought it would be, as I was kind of scared to know the answer. He let out a chuckle before bending down to my level. I stared at him, thinking he had lost his mind when he spoke.

"Nope. Like I said earlier, I like you. But you cannot tell anyone, or I will have to kill you." His voice got dangerously low at the end, almost threatening. I nodded and looked at him, knowing how important it is that a secret be kept. He smirked and helped me up.

"You must have so many questions, and I have so many answers, but not here. Come." He started walking to his Camaro, motioning for me to follow. I froze. Should I, or... This was like a damned repeat of when we first met. Taking a deep breath, I listened to my instincts, which were telling me he could be trusted, and I followed him, getting into the car before we started driving.

"My house. No one is home, and we can be alone." I spoke up suddenly, without thinking. Damon nodded and drove towards the Gilbert house. When we got there, I unlocked the door and we walked up to my room. He stopped at the door and looked around in surprise. It was my turn to chuckle at him.

"What? not what you expected?" He shook his head, a smirk playing on his lips before he spoke up.

"Nah, just, it's so...simple. I thought you would have more decoration or something." He shrugged, falling back onto my bed, making himself at home. And despite me knowing that he was a viscous killer, I still couldn't help but think of how hot he looked laying in my bed. Fuck this. I sat down beside him, looking down at his beautiful face. Screw life.

"So...is Stefan..." I trailed off, not knowing how to talk about this. Damon's eyes were closed and he gave a slight nod, humming, 'Mmhmm.'

"And does Elena know?" His eyes opened slightly at that.

"I doubt it. Stefan is obsessed with trying to live a normal life as a human, but I don't see the point in hiding who you are. We're hunters, and bunnies are making him weak." He answered me, closing his eyes again. What the hell?

"Damon, I took a big risk in trusting you after watching you murder someone in cold blood. Okay? Please don't make me regret it." His eyes snapped open and his head turned to me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me down, my torso was sprawled onto his chest. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.

"You trust me? Even though you know what I'm capable of?" His voice was surprised and warm, his eyes held a gleam of some sort. I could feel my face heat up as I looked at him.

"Yes. I shouldn't, but I do. And I won't tell a soul. I know what it's like to have a secret that needs to be kept. You can trust me." I nodded seriously. And he could. I wasn't going to tell anyone anything, not without his permission. I could tell that trust doesn't come easily to him, and I was going to change that. His eyes searched my face for any trace of a lie before he nodded and closed his eyes again.

"Good." Was all he said. I sighed and walked over to my laundry pile. I took off my clothes, leaving me in a black batman bra, and matching grey batman boyshorts. I was tired, it was a long day, and I needed sleep. I bent over to pick up my boots, when I felt a figure behind me. Holy mother of ballsack. I stood straight, and felt hands on my hips.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." He growled in my ear, and I could feel my body react. This is so not happening. I was about to speak up, when I felt his mouth on my neck, kissing and soon, nibbling. That was one of my biggest turn ons, and I wanted to punch him for doing this to me. Ohshit, ohshit, ohshit. The door opened downstairs, and I suddenly pulled away.

"I can't. You're with Caroline. I might be a whore, but I do not sleep with men who are in a relationship. I'm sorry Damon." I told him truthfully. I did sleep around, I like sex. Very much so, but I refuse to help a man cheat. I wouldn't want that, and I don't want others to have that. He laughed.

"Caroline is a pretty little thing, but she's acting as my walking, talking blood bag. Nothing romantic going on there." He admitted, a smirk growing him his delicious lips. I was stunned. He really had no humanity. He almost reminded me of Tasha. Almost.

"Is she aware that you're not into her?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Of course." He didn't hesitate to answer.

"Does she know what you are?"

"Mhm." He hummed again, looking me over. I didn't care, I was used to it.

"And how did you get her to keep her mouth shut?" I asked, completely astounded that he could get THE Caroline Forbes to keep a secret.

"A little compulsion." What the hell is that?

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means that I control her mind." Ohshit. That would explain it.

"Oh...have you ever used compulsion on me?" I asked, genuinely curious as to what the answer would be.

"Nope. I had every intention to, but I didn't." He paused for a second and then turned back to me, taking off his jacket and his shirt.

"Um...woah." I breathed, staring at the shirtless beauty that is Damon Salvatore. He smirked at me before handing me his shirt.

"Here, Elena's coming to check on you. Put this on and get to bed. I might see you tomorrow." As soon as the shirt was in my hands, he was gone. No trace of him anywhere. I sighed and put it on, loving how baggy it was on me. And it was warm, and smelled heavenly. But most of all, it was warm. I got into bed, and closed my eyes, turning onto my side just as Elena opened the door. When she saw that I was asleep, she turned off my light and closed the door. I let out a breath and relaxed my mind, allowing sleep to take me over.


	4. Chapter 4: Family Ties, part 1

I do NOT own Vampire Diaries, but I do own Elvina. "Lina" is said as "Lean-a" and "Lena" is said as "Lay-na". Kay? Kay. And I'm sorry it took a couple of days to update, school has been a bitch. Anyway, I would also like to say THANK YOU So fucking much for the lovely reviews. You guys have literally no idea how much that means to me. :) Also, the song in this one is Everybody Wants Something from Me by The Pretty Reckless. Please review and tell me what you think Elvina should be. The choices are: Siren, Succubus, Witch or Mermaid.

* * *

**Chapter 4. Family Ties Part 1. **

**Third Person**

_Elena awoke to a noise, and got out of bed to investigate. She walks down the stairs, slowly, her eyes examining every little thing they could see. "Hello? Jeremy? Elvina? Hello?" She called out, coming to the front door, and trying to turn on the lights. When they don't work, she concludes that the power must be out. She walked down the hall but was stopped short when the TV came on. _

_"This is Logan Fell coming to you live from the streets of Mystic Falls with breaking news of another deadly animal attack. The wild animal terrorizing the citizens of Mystic Falls has claimed another victim, local high school student Elena Gilbert. Police are certain that forensic evidence will confirm that this is the same animal responsible for recent attacks." Elena stared at the TV in confusion. _

_"No." She mumbled, turning around. She was met with Damon's intimidating figure. _

_"You know what's coming next." He smirked at her. She turned around and ran to the door, opening it but seeing Damon. She slammed it shut and turned to run up the stairs, but it was too late. Damon appeared behind her and bit into her neck, causing her to scream in pain. She tried to get him off her as he sucked her dry, but he wasn't budging. _

Stefan awoke with a start, his mind trying to process that what he just saw was a dream. His body heaved as he was gasping for breath, trying to calm himself.

"Bad dream? Do you know how easy it was to get into your head just now? You really need some human blood. It might even the playing field. Football reference. Too soon." Damon spoke with a smirk, taunting his younger brother. It was just too easy for Damon to get a rise from Stefan, and it was fun too.

Stefan had gotten up and walked over to his desk, picking up a letter opener. He turned and threw it at his brother, hitting his in the stomach. Damon looked at the younger man with a blank expression, not even bothered or effected by the metal in his stomach. Damon looked at the letter opener, than to Stefan, and yanked out the metal.

"All right, I deserved that. But I just wanted to let you know, they caught the culprit. The animal responsible for killing coach Tanner and all those people." Damon spoke, walking over to his brother until they were just inches apart. Stefan looked perplexed.

"What are you talking about?" He asked his brother. Damon just smirked.

"It was a mountain lion. Really big one. It attacked a hunter this morning. It's all over the news. "_Deadly beast captured. All's well in Mystic Falls_."" Damon opened his arms wide, indicating the size of the mountain lion. Stefan stared at his brother, sensing he had a hidden agenda, and knowing Damon, he probably did.

"Why would you cover your tracks?"

"I've decided to stay a while. And I'm just having way too much fun here with you and Elena. Not to mention Elvy." Damon smirked as his brother tensed at the comment. _Oh this is just too easy,_ Damon thought.

"You can't touch them now." Stefan countered, glaring at his elder sibling.

"Well, the vervain keeps me out of their heads. Maybe that's not my target." Damon spoke, looking out of the window. He then turned to Stefon and walked toward him, continuing. "Believe it or not, Stefan, some girls don't need my persuasion. Some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style and my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift." Damon stopped right in front of Stefan and stared at him, before he suddenly stabbed his brother in the side with the same letter opener. Stefan doubled over in pain before Damon let go of the weapon. He looked down at the hole in his shirt with a frown.

"This is John Varvatos, dude. Dick move." Damon stated before walking out of the room, leaving Stefan in pain. Stefan pulled out the sharp object and lifted his shirt, staring at the wound. He watched it heal before letting his shirt fall back and then looked to see Sheriff Forbes on TV.

Emery

I was walking into the kitchen, when I saw Elena and Jenna looking at the TV. Apparently the 'animal' that had been killing everyone had been caught.

"Scum ball. Scum bucket." Jenna spit out at the TV.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked, startling the two.

"Him." Jenna nodded towards the TV before coming over to give me a hug. "Welcome home baby." I hugged back and looked at the news reporter.

"The news guy?" Elena asked, walking over to us.

"Also known as Logan "Scum" Fell. Did your mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?" Jenna spit, looking at us. Man, she really hated this guy. I almost feel bad for him...almost.

"Oh, no way. You and him? He's cute." Elena said, going to sit at the table. Jenna and I followed and looked at her.

"He is not cute. There's nothing cute about him. What are you doing with that?" Jenna asked, looking at the beautiful, old box in front of Elena.

"I went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box. Mom had told Mrs. Lockwood she would loan it to the founder's council for their heritage display." Elena opened it and pulled out a ring, examining it.

"No way. Is that grandma Beth's wedding ring?" I asked, leaning over to see it. I haven't seen that in years.

"Originally it was great-great-grandma Mary's wedding ring." Elena informed us. Whoa.

"How much do you think this stuff is worth? You know, like on eBay?" Jeremy asked, coming out of nowhere and picking up dad's old pocket watch. I sat back and watched my sister and brother argue.

"You're not gonna find out." She yanked the pocket watch out of his hand, and he glared at her.

"That stuff is mom and dad's. You can't just give it away." He spoke, anger in his tone. I bit my lip, poor Jer.

"I'm not giving it away. It's called a loan, Jeremy." When did my family become so dysfunctional? Jeremy was about to say something when the doorbell rang. Elena got up to answer it, leaving Jeremy, Jenna and I alone in the kitchen. Jeremy made a move to leave the kitchen when I spoke up.

"Jer?" I whispered to him, making him stop. I hadn't seen him since I left, and he certainly has changed. He wore more black than he used to, and he seemed less confident. He turned to me and stared before realization crossed his face.

"El?" He asked, coming over and giving me a giant hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and clung to him. Jesus Christ, I had missed my younger brother. Jeremy and I were always the closest, as we always shared the same interests; drawing, music, video games, etc. While I used to be girly, I was always hanging out with my brother.

"I missed you Elly." He whispered in my ear. I squeezed him tighter.

"I missed you too Jer." We finally let each other go, and just looked at each other. Jeremy was growing into a heart breaker. His dark brown hair was disheveled and unkempt, and his dark brown eyes glowed with emotion. His skin was almost as pale as mine was, but not quite, and he stood at a lovely height of 6'ft. He was lanky, but that was also because he was only 15. He took after dad more so than mom. Elena was a mixture of the two, and I was more mom than the others. Strange how that works out, huh?

"Welcome home Elly. I gotta go though, see you later." He left without giving me time to process what he said, leaving aunt Jenna and I alone. I looked to her for advice when she just shrugged.

"Don't look at me El. He's been that way since the accident." I nodded, staring at where my brother just was.

"Anyway, I have a surprise for you. Janice sent them over a week before you got here." Jenna took my hand and led me to the living room, where I saw something that made me freeze. It was two cases. Two guitar cases. MY guitar cases. My acoustic and my electric. Beside them was the amp that I loved. I turned to Jenna and hugged her like mad.

"Thank you Jenna." She only laughed and waved me off when I pulled away.

"Thank your aunt Janice."

"I will. Can you help me carry these to my room?" I asked her, and she nodded, grabbing the acoustic and following me up the stairs. I can't wait to get started on some music. Maybe I could ask Damon to help...like that's ever going to happen. He's probably off drinking her blood or something. I rolled my eyes at the thought. I don't know how he can stand to be in her presence, but whatever. Jenna and i made it to my room, and she carefully set the amp down before giving me a smile and then leaving.

I opened my acoustic guitar case, grabbed my notebook, a pen, and sat down on my bed, letting words flow onto the pages.


	5. Chapter 5: Family Ties, part 2

I do NOT own Vampire Diaries, but I do own Elvina. "Lina" is said as "Lean-a" and "Lena" is said as "Lay-na". Kay? Kay. And I'm sorry it took a couple of days to update, school has been a bitch. I've been exhausted lately, so I haven't worked on it, but I now have the update! I am so sorry for taking so long. Please review and tell me what you think Elvina should be. The choices are: Siren, Succubus, Witch or Mermaid.

Also, yes, I did change her looks. I felt that if she looked like Avril, I could do so much more with her. Both musically and as a style icon.

* * *

**Chapter 5. Family Ties Part 2.**

**Elvina**

I spent a few hours trying to come up with a decent track, but it was hard. Deciding I needed a break, I got up from my bed and jogged down the stairs to get something to eat. I quickly skimmed through the fridge and the cupboards, before concluding that I needed to make something. And that something was going to be spaghetti. Just because, no particular reason behind it, but still.

I put the water on the stove and let it sit to boil before taking out my phone. I gaped at the notifications clogging my screen. I had four new texts; one from Bonnie, two from Damon, and one from Lena. I opened Bonnie's first.

'_Caroline's taking Damon to the Founder's Party. Be my date?_' I chuckled at her, and replied with a_ 'YESOFCOURSE'_ before checking Damon's texts.

_'I'm coming over.'_ Was the first one, which was sent a little over 40 minutes ago. Christ._ 'You look simply...delicious when you're zoned out.'_ That was sent not even 15 minutes ago. I rolled my eyes.

_'Damon, shut up, get out of that fucking tree and get your ass into this house.'_ I typed back, hoping he was still outside. I knew by now that Damon could turn into a crow and he often watched Elena and I sleep. Was I creeped out? A little. Did I mind? Not really. I'm one of those people who cannot sleep unless I know I'm safe, and knowing that Damon was watching made me feel better. In a way, I thought of it as a subconscious attempt at making sure we were out of harms way. I felt like we could genuinely be friends, and I enjoyed that thought.

Not even three minutes after I sent the reply, he was by my side in the kitchen, a smirk on his delicious face.

"Took you long enough, Elvy." He breathed teasingly in my ear. I chuckled and put some noodles in the pot. I was making enough to feed five, since I knew Jer, Jenna and Elena would want some too.

"Sorry Damon, I get lost when I write." I replied with a shrug, stirring the noodles and turning to get another, smaller pot. I was just going to use Prego sauce. Too lazy for anything else.

"I saw." God this man is hella weird.

"So..what happened to nothing romantic between you and Barbie?" I asked, raising an amused eyebrow at him. He stared back in confusion.

"I needed an excuse to go, I have something at the Lockwood Mansion that I need, and in order to get it, I would have to be invited in." He replied in a bored tone. I let a laugh escape my lips.

"Whatever Damon. I was only asking because Bonnie is pissed off that Care's ditching her for you." He shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Stupid teen drama." He muttered, a smirk playing on his lips. Honestly, if he smirks one more time, I'm either going to smack it off him or I'm going to kiss him. Either one is fine with me.

"So, who gets the honor of taking Elvina Gilbert?" He teased.

"Bonnie Bennett." I answered without missing a beat.

"So you play both teams." He wiggled his eyebrows at me suggestively, causing me to laugh.

"In your dreams. I just didn't have a date, and Bonnie was ditched for you, so..."

We ate the pasta when it was done, leaving some for the other three people living here. Damon had left right after, claiming he had some family business to attend to, but I didn't mind. I hadn't been sleeping at all lately, and I was exhausted. Soon, Elena, Jeremy and Jenna were home, and it was time to sleep. The Founder's Party was coming up and I needed all the sleep I could get. I said goodnight to my family and fell onto my bed, not missing the dark figure outside my window.

~Next Day~

Tyler and Jer had a moment at the door earlier, and Lena defused it, even though I would have loved it if Jeremy punched Tyler in the face. I was so angry when I saw his face on my doorstep.

***Flashback***

I was playing Jer's xbox when the doorbell rang. Not wanting to get up, I called to Jeremy.

"Jer! Get the door!" I yelled up the stairs to my brother. I heard heavy footfalls come down the hall from upstairs, and then I heard him coming down. Soon the door opened, and I heard a voice that made me want to puke. I quickly paused my game and ran to the door, only for my thoughts to be confirmed. That Lockwood asshole was here.

"I'm here for my mom. I was supposed to pick up a box of stuff." He spit to Jer. His eyes looked my brother over like he was a piece of crap, before they traveled around and found me. I glared at him while a small smirk formed. What an arrogant asshole. I was about to speak up when Lena came in, holding the old box she had yesterday.

"Right here. Please be careful." She cautioned, handing him the box. Umm...what?

"Yeah, be careful with it, dick." Jer cut in. Score! I knew there was a reason I liked him over Elena...that makes me sound like a horrible person, but it's true.

"I agree with Jeremy. Tyler is a massive dick, and it doesn't help that he's also an arrogant, misogynistic pig who only thinks of women as play things." I walked to the group, my arms crossed in front of my chest. I smirked at the angry look on Tyler's face when Jeremy chuckled at what I said.

"Whatever Gilbert, you're just a worthless piece of trash." Tyler tossed back at me. Because that hurt oh so much. Fucking prick.

"Hey! Not now, ok, guys? Please?" Elena pleaded, giving a pointed look to Jeremy and I. I just shrugged carelessly.

"I'm fine. He's just being a punk. And she's being a cunt." Tyler replied to Elena. I felt my blood boil. Normally, I don't care what you call me, but as soon as you call me a fucking cunt, you better hope you have health insurance. I could see Jeremy tense up in the corner of my eye.

"I got your punk. Don't you ever say that about my sister again." Jeremy moved to knock Tyler out, but Elena caught his wrist before any damage could be done. Piss off. She then turned to Tyler with a straight face.

"Look, Tyler, maybe you should go. Tell your mom that I'll see her tonight." Seriously? She left and Jeremy went to close the door, but Tyler stopped it.

"Hey. Would it make a difference if I told you I actually like Vicki?" Tyler asked, looking at my brother with a serious face. Jeremy looked disgusted and glared.

"Not even if you meant it." I answered for him and nodded for Jer to slam it shut. Jer came over and gave me a tight hug. I squeezed him back and let him go, needing to head upstairs to get ready, and then help Lena and Bonnie.

***Present***

And that's how I got here, looking for a dress to wear to this thing. I had to look fancy, even if I didn't want to. After two hours of looking, it was getting pretty close to leaving time, and I still hadn't found a dress. Deciding it was hopeless, I searched through my bag before finding something Damon would like. I pulled out my Club L Ruched Detail Cage Dress, black Jefferey Campbell Litas, and a leather jacket. I completed the bold outfit with an antique scissors bracelet, 'gripped' skull ring, a snake ring, and a black star ring.

I walked into my bathroom and did my makeup quickly - black eyeliner, red lipstick and mascara - sprayed myself with perfume, and straightened my hair. When I was for sure done, I walked out and into my sister's room. When I walked in, Elena gave me a narrowed and slightly annoyed look when she saw my outfit. Bonnie and her had just finished getting ready, and we went out separate ways. Bonnie was driving me, and Elena was getting picked up by Stefan.

I was in a room with Bonnie, and we were looking at some of the antique things from each of the founding families. It was so boring, but it got me out of the house.

"Alright V, what's his name?" Bonnie asked, wrapping a casual arm around my waist. I laughed with her and shook my head. If only she knew...

"What makes you think there's a guy on my mind?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh please, you have this small smile and your mind is on the moon. So, what's his name?" She pressed, pulling me closer. Again, I shook my head, this time it was in denial. She couldn't know.

"It's no one, B." I muttered walking over to a glass casing on the wall. Inside was an aging piece of paper with elegant writing on it. The guest registry from the very first founder's party. 'Katherine Pierce', 'Stefan Salvatore' and 'Damon Salvatore'. My eyes widened a little before Bonnie pulled on my arm, turning me to face her.

"Elvina Rose Gilbert, you tell me who this mystery man is before I use my 'witchy' powers on you." Bonnie threatened with a lethal tone, but her face held a playful look. I groaned. Not the full name.

"Urgh, fine. But you cannot tell anyone, you hear me Bonnie Angeline Bennett? Not even Caroline." I ground out using her full name. Her eyes narrowed and she gave a grunt, before giving me a small nod. Oh Goddess, if Caroline got wind, I would murder Bonnie, then myself, then Bonnie again.

"The 'mystery guy' ", I put air quotes, "is the one and only Damon Salvatore." I finished hurriedly, not wanting to draw it out. Bonnie took a few seconds to process the words before she gave a light gasp.

"Is that why you don't want me telling Care? Because you're eyeing her man?" Bonnie looked shocked. I quickly shook my head.

"No, lol. Never. I would never date the guy, he seems like an arrogant prick." I muttered to her. She raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I just want to sleep with him. I mean, he is so easy on the eyes, and that body - Oooh gurl you better hold me back." I said the last part in a stereotypical southern/ghetto accent. Bonnie laughed at my silliness.

"So, no romantic feelings towards him at all?"

"None Bon. I just think he'd be a great screw. And as soon as Care's done, I intend to fulfill my lustful fantasy." I spoke dramatically, causing her to roll her eyes and laugh. I joined in and we hugged. Soon though, she spotted the list and saw the names. She looked at me, confusion written all over her face and was about to say something, when Stefan and Elena walked in. Bonnie made up an excuse and left the room, while I walked over to the happy couple, joining them in looking at my parents' wedding rings.

"Your parents?" Stefan asked, holding Elena close. She nodded sadly.

"There's a lot of history here." I spoke up, resting my head on my elder sister's shoulder. She wrapped an arm around my shoulders and gave a quick hug before moving on. I was dreading the moment she found the list. Elena was one to never back down from getting the truth. Squeezing my eyes shut, I heard her gasp. Damn her.

""The founding families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural founder's council celebration." Wow, look, it's the original guest registry. Look at all these familiar names—Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Is that Damon Salvatore? And, Stefan Salvatore?" Elena asked, suspicion and confusion laced her voice. I turned to look at her, and she had a look of astonishment on her face. Stefan looked like he was about to say something, but a silky and familiar voice cut off any chances he had.

"The original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually." I spun around, slightly losing my balance, to see Damon walking in with Caroline on his arm. He had the same damn smirk on his face, as well as a gleam in his eyes. He was wearing a tux, and I gotta say, he made that his fucking bitch. He looked immensely attractive.

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past." Stefan spoke, his voice was tight.

"No, I actually would love to hear. History is intriguing."

"It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family." Elena and I spoke at the same time.

"Well, I'm bored. I want to dance. And Damon won't dance with me." Caroline whined with a smile. How can he put up with her?! Damon just smiled and nodded his head. Smug little git.

"Could I just borrow your date?" She asked Elena curiously. Seriously, how is Care so peppy? I don't get it.

"Oh, uh..." Elena trailed, turning to Stefan. Say no, Lena. Say N O.

"I don't really dance." Stefan stated, trying to find an excuse. I mentally facepalmed. What is with these people and being too nice?

"Oh, sure he does. You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all." Damon smirked, baiting his brother. It was quite entertaining.

"You wouldn't mind, would you, Elena?" Care persisted. Jesus girl.

"It's up to Stefan." Lena finally shrugged. Caroline smiled brightly.

"Well sorry, but I'm not going to take no for an answer." She grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the room. Stefan had a look of fear on his face and I couldn't help but let a giggle escape. Oh this was too funny. When they were out of the room, Damon turned to Elena.

"I want to apologize to you for being such a world-class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you. There's no excuse. My therapist says I'm... Acting out, trying to punish Stefan." He spoke to her, slight sincerity in his voice. His words processed in my mind before I realized what he said.

"You tried to WHAT? DAMON SALVATORE I SWEAR TO GOD -mafuibgfnjsdngb." The rest of my sentence was muffled by his hand covering my mouth. Asshole.

"Why would you be trying to punish Stefan?" Elena asked, ignoring me. What a nice sister.

"It's all in the past. I don't even want to bring it up. Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers." Damon replied, walking with me to the mini replica of the old church.

"The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Until the war. There was a battle here—"

"The battle of willow creek." Elena cut Damon off. How rude of her. When Damon nodded, she continued, "I know, we talked about it in class. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside." Wait what? Seriously? I guess I was going to have to get Damon to explain this to me if we're ever alone.

"What the history books left out was the people that were killed. They weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers. So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive. Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood." He had a certain tone to his voice, as if this pained him emotionally to recall, and maybe it did. With Damon, you never know.

"Who was in the church that they wanted to save?" I asked, finally managing to get his hand away from my mouth.

"A woman, I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?" He looked down at me, and I could feel my face heat up. Fuck that rat bastard, and fuck him good.

"Look, I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you, but Elvina and I can't get in the middle of it, Damon. I just... I hope you two can work it out." She told him honestly. He looked to her, his eyes softening some.

"I hope so, too." She walked out and he looked back to me. I shrugged as well as I could, what with his grip against my body. He seemed to understand and he let me go, before leaving. Well then...

Elena found out that Damon was hurting Caroline, and confronted him about it, threatening him. That wasn't such a great idea, as he is a lethal vampire who is willing to kill at the toss of a dime. Bonnie drove me home, while she went back to Caroline's. I honestly feel horrible for her, but at the same time, I'm not her biggest fan. Upon getting home, and entering my room, I heard Jeremy's music and knew that his latest 'fling'; Vicki was here. Didn't take a genius to figure it out when she's practically screeching like a Banshee.

Needless to say, today was pretty eventful. I quickly stripped off my clothes and into Damon's oversized shirt, took off my makeup and put my hair in a ponytail before climbing into bed. Tonight, I didn't feel the watchful eyes of the vampire that was slowly becoming my friend. I felt lonely, and paranoid. Unsafe, and I didn't enjoy that. It took some time, but I was finally able to go to sleep, dreading what tomorrow would bring.


	6. Chapter 6: You're Undead to Me, part 1

I do NOT own Vampire Diaries, but I do own Elvina. "Lina" is said as "Lean-a" and "Lena" is said as "Lay-na". Kay? Kay.

Now, I do know what Elvy will be, and I'm hoping to get it announced by Fool Me Once, but who knows. Most of you agreed that she should be either a Siren or a Succubus. :) Her outfit for the school day(add. comm) polyvore / cgi/ set? id = 99138301

* * *

**Chapter 6. You're Undead To Me Part 1.**

**Elvina**

It's been three days since the party, and now it was time for school, AND a Monday. Two things that I cannot stand. Groggily, I woke up and stumbled to my closet, still feeling strange and lonely. Damon hadn't come at all in those three days, and that left me disappointed. I wonder why though...Anyway, I pulled random articles of clothing from my closet, and quickly changed into them. In my tired state, I still seemed to have a great sense in fashion. I wore light wash ripped skinny jeans, a black, off the shoulder jumper and kitten faced flats. The outfit was completed by a gold heart ring, dangle-star earrings, and my locket. Walking into the bathroom, I did some light eyeliner and some mascara, brushed my teeth and spread some pink gloss onto my lips. I brushed my hair out and put on my glasses, quickly spraying myself with some perfume before I walked downstairs.

I saw Jenna at the table with a mug of coffee in her hand. She smiled at me before looking down to take a bite of her breakfast. My tummy silently grumbled, wanting to eat, but I had already brushed my teeth. I grabbed a bottle of water, and took a swig, when Elena walked in looking a little stunned.

"Jenna! Are you aware of what's going on upstairs?" She asked, rounding up against our aunt. Woah, what's going on upstairs?

"Uh huh." Jenna mumbled, not looking up. Elena made a face.

"And you have no objection?" She crossed her arms, and J looked up with a smile.

"He could be craftier about it, at least make an effort to sneak her in and out. Oh, and just so you know, I won't be home for dinner." She quickly informed, getting up.

"Oh, so you're actually going to do it. You're gonna go out with Logan." I butted in, genuinely curious. Aunt J shook her head before replying.

"I'm going to show up and torture him, yes. And have you heard from Stefan?" She turned to Elena who grabbed something from the fridge. She shook her head.

"Not since he left that very vague message three days ago. "Hi, um, Elena, I, um, have something I have to do. I'll, uh, explain in a few days." " She imitated him perfectly. I giggled at her.

"Haven't you called him?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Nope. Not going to either."

"And you're ok with everything?" Jenna rose her eyebrows at my elder sister. Elena sighed exasperatedly.

"No, I'm not ok with any of it. But I'm not gonna cry about it, either. You know, I was going to write in my diary this morning and then I thought, what am I going to write? Honestly, I'm not gonna be one of those pathetic girls whose world stops spinning because of some guy." She spoke, walking away.

"Ok, then." Jenna turned back to me. I shrugged and looked after my sister before returning my gaze to my aunt.

"She'll be fine." I mumbled and Jenna nodded. She just has to be.

**Third Person ~ Caroline's Room ~ **

"I remember the party. Damon came up behind me, and he was kissing my neck, or biting my neck. I passed out. It's like there's holes in my memory lately. It's just weird. Maybe I let him bite me." Caroline spoke from her vanity, lightly touching her neck. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she tried to recall that night.

"Why would you do that?" Bonnie questioned from her spot on Caroline's bed. Caroline whipped around to face her ebony friend.

"Can we just not talk about it, ok? Don't want to talk about Damon. I don't want to talk about any of it. Just want to go back to normal. What are you doing with that candle?" Care got up and walked to her friend, who seemed to be starring at the wick. Bonnie looked at the blonde in front of her in surprise.

"Um... Nothing." She shook her head before taking notice of the amber-colored thing in Caroline's hands. "What's this?"

"Damon gave it to me. Or he was going to give it to me. All I know is, it's mine now." Caroline mumbled, noticing Bonnie grabbing at it in curiosity.

"It's ugly." The dark haired girl commented with a shrug.

"Well, get your grubby hands off it." Caroline yanked it away.

**~Later - School~ Emery**

I was at my locker with Elena and Bonnie after getting my time table. I closed the metal door and turning when I heard Caroline's perky voice.

"The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the band. Just the ones who could pull off the bikini. I want, in your face, sexy. I mean, it's a fund raiser, for god's sake." The perky blonde strutted down the hallway, handing out flyers to the newest fund raiser this town decided to throw so far. The annual car wash. Last year, I wore a black and white striped bikini under blue and white short shorts. It wasn't special, but it was fun.

"Unbelievable. It's like nothing happened." Elena scoffed, looking at her friend. She turned to Bonnie and I, but I shrugged.

"She's in denial." I guessed, and Bonnie nodded in agreement. In the corner of my eye, I saw Stefan coming up to us, and I knew things were about to get really awkward. And fast.

"Hey." He said with a small smile. I smiled in return, but Bonnie looked uncomfortable, and Elena looked indifferent.

"Hey. You know, I gotta go. Be somewhere right now." Bon spoke before leaving. I was tempted to go with her, but I knew my sister needed me.

"I'm so sorry I haven't called." Stefan apologized.

"No worries. I'll live." Elena shrugged nonchalantly.

"I was dealing with Damon." My head snapped up at this. What did he mean by that? I narrowed my eyes at Stefan. What the hell did he do?

"And did you... deal with Damon?" I turned to Elena. How could she act like Stefan sounds innocent? He made it sound like he murdered his older, sexy brother. I took out my phone and quickly looked through my conversations until I found mine and Damon's.

_'Hey loser, bring your car to the school tomorrow. I'll wash it, but you need to pay ;) Hope everything is fine between you and your brother. xxElvy'_

I pressed send, and noticed Caroline walking up to us. Rolling my eyes, I mentally scowled. Greeat.

"Stefan, where is Damon? He has some serious apologizing to do." She asked with a smile, a mixture of anger and laughter in her voice. Stefan shook his head.

"He's gone, Caroline." Caroline's smile faltered a little.

"Well, when is he coming back?" I butt in, knowing Care was going to ask the exact same thing. The three of them gave me weird looks, probably wondering why_ I_ would want to know about Damon.

"He's not coming back. I'm sorry." Stefan responded. Holy shit, he staked his brother. There is no other way.

"This is a good thing, Caroline, Lina." My sister spoke up, eyes going from Barbie to me.

"I know that." Caroline spoke in a small voice before walking away. At this point, I didn't want to be near Stefan, totally freaked out by my assumptions. We all shared a look before going to our respective classes.

* * *

After school, Elena dragged me to the Grill so she could talk to Stefan. I don't know why I was with her, but whatever. I was sitting at a booth with my sister when Matt was about to walk by. Elena held out a hand for him to stop, and he did.

"Hey, Matt, um, have you seen Stefan?" She asked, biting her lip. It's not even four yet. It's 3:40, so he's not late, and I doubt he would be.

"Nope. If you want to kill some time, um, you can rack. Come on. We haven't played in forever. I'll let you break." Elena smiled at Matt and they both turned to me.

"Lina, you in?" She asked me. I quickly shook my head and pulled out my "diary". It was really just a faux leather journal with a music score on it. I kept all my songs in here, and I needed to finish what I had. I hear some of the lyrics in a dream, and I wanted to get them down. Elena huffed and got up, walking towards the pool table with Matt, while I got to work on the latest song.


	7. Chapter 7: You're Undead To Me, part 2

I do NOT own Vampire Diaries, but I do own Elvina. "Lina" is said as "Lean-a" and "Lena" is said as "Lay-na". Kay? Kay.

Now, I do know what Elvy will be, and I'm hoping to get it announced by Fool Me Once, but who knows. Most of you agreed that she should be either a Siren or a Succubus. :)

* * *

**Chapter 7. You're Undead To Me Part 2.**

**Third Person ~Salvatore House~**

A young Zach Salvatore was heading to the cellar to check on his weak uncle. Zach wasn't particularly fond of Damon, and everyone knew it.

"I'm full of vervain. I've been putting it in my coffee for 16 years. My blood will only make you worse. Damon?" The elder man groaned with a smirk.

"So it was your vervain. Good for you. Good for you. Family only runs so deep."

"We're not family, Damon. Only in the most dysfunctional sense. In fact, I avoided having a living, breathing, loving family because of you." Zach countered, enraged by his ancestor.

"I don't guess I could talk you into bringing me a rabbit or something? I'd settle for Stefan's diet at this point." Damon sighed, looking desperate for food. And he was. Zach just shook his head.

"You know I can't do that."

"You succeeded, Zach. I'm shutting down. You're like your grandfather. He didn't like it when I came to visit, either." Damon voiced in fake sorrow.

"But you don't visit, Damon. You appear, unannounced, reminding me that this isn't my house; that you're just permitting me to live here. Hell, that you're permitting me to live." Zach reprimanded the vampire.

"Someone had to mow the lawn."

"I came to say good-bye, Damon." The younger spoke softly, a slight edge to his voice. Damon felt rage bubble up inside him and sped over to the door, reaching his arms through to barred window, and gripping onto his nephew's throat.

"Unlock it. Unlock the door, Zach." Damon hissed in annoyance and anger. He needed to get out of there. Zach was starting to lose his breath but Stefan came and wrestled his nephew from Damon's grasp.

"Keep it up, Damon. The more energy you expend, the faster you'll go" Stefan growled to his brother as he and Zach left the cellar. Damon sat back down and rested his head on the wall. He was going to kill those bastards.

Elvy ~The Grill~

After writing what I could remember, I decided to just hang with Matty and Elena. I honestly had nothing better to do, and I was getting bored. Damon was gone - as Stefan had said, and wasn't texting me (The nerve of that asshole) - and I had no other friends in this town. Back to the point, Matt, Elena and I were by the pool table, and my sister was just finishing her story of catching Vicki in the bathroom.

"And there's Vicki, all nonchalant in the bathroom like it's no big deal that they're hooking up." Elena told Matt, who gave a look.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna lie. Your brother and my sister, that's weird." He shuddered and went to shoot the stick or whatever. I was never good at pool or any other sport or something.

"Yeah." Elena muttered at her phone rang. She looked down and scowled lightly. Matt gave a knowing look.

"How late is he?" He asked, walking over to Elena's side.

"Hitting the hour mark." I spoke up. Elena nodded and sighed.

"Nothing's wrong though. Which means I'm not talking boy problems with you." She reasoned, even though she was dying to ask something. She bent over and shot at the ball.

"Good. I mean, it's not like we were ever best friends or anything." Matt mocked her and she laughed before biting her lip.

"Ok. Here goes- What do you think of Stefan? Is he a good guy?" Elena questioned Matt, starring seriously at him. Creepy girl. I honestly wanted to scream at her. _He loves you. Stop and think. Stupid Elena, give him a chance!_! I bit my tongue though, knowing that I would only make it worse.

"Why? What's he done?" Matt raised an eyebrow at my sister.

"Not any one thing. He's just so secretive all the time. I think there's something that he doesn't want me to know, which makes me want to know all the more." Elena explained, distress in her voice. _He's a vampire! That's what he's fucking hiding and he doesn't want to tell you because you'll judge him and it's too early in your relationship for that kind of secret! Don't turn out like Bella. For the love of all that is unholy in this world, do not become her. _I mentally screamed at her.

"Like what? Like that he's a serial killer and he keeps a clown suit in his trunk?" Matt joked, trying to lighten her mood. Oh these two are the cutest. I laughed at him, despite my fear of clowns. ***Shudder*** oh Jesus they're creepy. Elena cracked a small smile before turning serious.

"No, of course not. But what do we know about him, really?" Matt sighed, not knowing what to say or do. You and me both bro.

"He's great at football. A little bit of a loner. And as much as I hate saying it, he might be a nice guy." Elena shrugged and looked at her ex.

"So you think I'm just being paranoid?" She asked.

"Hell fucking yes you're being paranoid."

"I think you should talk to him." Matt and I spoke at the same time. Elena glared at me before sighing.

"Talk to who? I'm so sorry that I'm late." Stefan spoke from behind me and I jumped. I hate when they do that. The whole, 'appearing out of thin air' thing. It's annoying, and it's going to give me a heart attack one day.

"What happened?" Elena asked. I sighed and gave him a sympathetic look before walking out of the Grill. I so needed a fucking smoke, and I was saving my last one for when I really needed it, and I guess now was the perfect time. I pulled out my last Black Devil cigarette - it's from the Netherlands, but my friend gave me a pack, and they were fantastic - and let it rest lightly between my lips. Pulling out a pink lighter, I quickly lit the stick, and inhaled the smoke, letting it fill my lungs. It was strong - as I hadn't had one in a week - but it felt so good, and so smooth.

I made sure to take my sweet old time smoking, and by the time I was a quarter way done, Elena was making her way towards me. I quickly put it out, not wanting her to see me smoking - she had my twin to worry about. I his the smoke in my pocket, and followed her to her car, looking behind me to see a sad look on Stefan's face. Poor bloke.

**~Gilbert house~**

Elena was in her room, sulking and probably writing in her diary, Jeremy was probably blazing it up in his room with Vicki - not that I really cared. I mean, it's be kind of hypocritical for me to tell him to stop the random hook-ups and drugs. As for me, I'm in my room, lightly strumming my guitar after telling Stefan how to get Elena to trust him again. I didn't tell him I knew his dirty little secret, that's not something you say over the phone. So he was in the kitchen now, preparing Elena's favorite food, and Jenna was Goddess knows where...wait, Jenna was out with Logan. I forgot she accepted to go on a date with him.

Soon, I heard Jeremy and Elena talking in the hall before there were footsteps descending the stairs. A smile appeared on my face. This has to work out. I got up and changed into my David & Goliath grey Chocolate Monster hoodie, some black leggings, and some grey and pink slippers with black cats on them. I wiped off the makeup I had on, and walked out of my bathroom to my twin's room.

I haven't really hung out with or had a conversation with him since I've been home, and that bothers me. When I knocked lightly on his door, I didn't wait for his response and opened the wooden rectangle, stepping into Jer's dark and messy room.

"Hey stud, did you miss me?" I asked with a smile. He was lying on his bed, with his head resting on his arm, and he was reading a book. He looked up at me and smiled a small, but bright smile.

"You wish." He mumbled, turning back to his book. So not allowed to ignore me, you asswipe. "Nice shirt." His voice dripped with sarcasm. Dick. I sighed and sat beside him, pulling out my last, real smoke.

"Wanna try the best shit in life?" I asked, holding it out to him. His eyes darted up and he eyed the cigarette in my hand. He quickly looked to me before a real smile graced his face.

"You smoke?" He weakly asked and I chuckled. He was such a cutie. Nodding lightly, his smile widened as he took the cig. He pulled out a red lighter, sat up, and let the tip rest in the fire, puffing in. The cherry was alight with life, and red as ever, before dying out into a black color. He took a small drag, inhaling the smooth smoke and flavor, before blowing out. His eyes shot to mine in delight.

"It's so smooth and flavored." He exclaimed, taking another drag. I smiled at him. "Where did you get this?" He asked me.

"Ryan - my ex from New York - went to the UK for a vacation, and bought them. He gave me a pack before I come back to this town, and that is my last one. Now share with me you asshat." I explained, taking the stick from him. He smiled and watched as I took a larger drag than a normal person. We passed the stick back and forth, bonding after months of being apart.

I had said goodnight to my twin and walked beck to my room, freezing at my spot just inside the door. On my window's ledge was a large black crow that had a certain look in it's eyes. _Damon?_ The black crow cawed at me and I heard the blue-eyed vampire calling my name. It made me wince, as his voice sounded weak and strained. _So Stefan didn't kill him? If not...then where is he?_ I closed my eyes shut, and when I opened them, the crow was gone. What the cockmuncher?

I quickly shook my head to dismiss this hallucination, and walked towards my window. Stopping short when I heard Damon's voice again.

"_Elvy, help me_." He breathed out, sounding like he was in pain. Again, I winced. I was about to turn away, thinking I had gone crazy, when one little word floating into my room. "_Please_." He begged. Awe hell. I contemplated my options; either I sneak out, hotwire my sister's car and drive to Damon, or I wait until morning. I really wanted my sleep, and I didn't need to get in trouble...but the was the voice said please. I was about to turn away from the window, but I kept hearing his weak, pained voice in my head and that was my answer. I was going to pay him a visit.

Climbing out of my window and down the tree was a mission in itself. I had wanted to wait until Stefan left, but I just had a horrible feeling that I was needed now. As soon as my feet hit the ground, I ran to the front of the house and picked the lock on my sister's car with a bobbypin. What can I say? You pick up a few things in the city. As quickly and as quietly as I could manage, I hot wired my sister's car and drove off. Of course I was too young to have my license, but my dad had taught me before the accident.

I had no trouble finding my way. Everyone knows where the old Salvatore Boarding house is...at least, if you've lived here long enough. I got out of the car and ran inside, not bothering to knock. _Huh, they don't lock their doors. Odd, but convenie_nt. Biting my lip, I walked further into the house, taking in the dark, intimidating look. My heart was pounding furiously in my chest, and I was creeped out.

"Damon?" I called out, looking around for any sign of life. There was a sudden chill, and a tug on my stomach.

"_Down. Follow."_ His voice called back to me. I tried my best to follow, but it was hard. Finally though, after what seemed like hours, I was in some sort of basement/cellar, and it was strange. Walking a little further, I saw a metal door that was heavily locked, and had a barred window. I moved closer and peered inside, gasping at what I saw. Damon. He was slouched against a wall, having trouble breathing. His hair was everywhere, and his clothes were dirty and wrinkled. From here, I could see that his skin had a sheen of sweat covering him. Overall, he looks like shit.

He turned his head towards me, hearing my gasp. His droopy blue eyes met mine, before his whole body turned.

"Elvy? Is that you?" He rasped out, obviously in pain. I bit my lip and nodded, before vocalizing my presence.

"Yes, Damon. I'm here." He staggered closer to the door before he was holding onto the bars in the window. This reminded me of Beauty and the Beast. His hand shakily reached out and caressed my cheeck.

"Let me out, please." His eyes flashed with anger and hopefullness, but his voice was nothing but a weak, breathy whisper. I let my eyes travel his appearance.

"Why are you in here?" I countered, crossing my arms. If he was in here, there was probably a good reason. And if he thought I was going to let him out so he could seek revenge, then he was stupid. I'm not letting him out if he was going to hurt someone.

"I - I don't have to answer that." He tried to growl, but it wasn't scary. At the raise of my eyebrow, he sighed and ropped his head. "Stefan locked me in here. He spiked Blondie's drink with vervain and - " I cut him off.

"Wait. Vervain? As in the Holy Herb? Why would that have anything to do with you? Vervain is used to prevent psychic attacks, not to harm." I spoke, reciting what I read in a book somewhere a couple years ago. It's amazing what you can remember. He chuckled lightly.

"Look at you, being all book-smart." He took a deep, ragged breath before continuing. "Vervain is toxic to vampires. It won't kill us, at least, not if you use very small amounts. The herb will burn us, and it's our biggest weakness - aside from the sun. He spiked her drink because he knew he couldn't spike mine. It was in her bloodstream, and when I drank from her, my body was burning. Inside out." He recalled the events that landed him in the prison. It took a good minute or so for his words to sink in, but once they did, my eyes widened.

"Vervain stops compulsion. Keeps vampires out of someone's head, right?" At his nod, I laughed. "Guess everything does come with a price, huh?" He looked confused with my reference. How has he not seen Once Upon A Time? That is the fucking shit. I let my mouth drop in shock before continuing. "And Damon, Stefan probably thought he was keeping Elena and I safe from harm by locking you up." I pointed out. He shrugged.

"Of course it's for his precious Elena." There was a hint of malice in his voice. Why? "Look, I'm hungry and weak. I need blood." He informed me. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? Want me to get you a bunny? Because there is no way in the seven levels of hell you are going to bite me." I sassed. He shook his head weakly.

"In the fridge, there's a bunch of blood bags. Pass one to me through the window." Taking his word, I went to the giant freezer thing, and opened it. Gagging at what I found, I hesitantly took out a bloodbag and walked back to him. I stopped at the door and stared at him, feeling exhaustion start to take over. I needed to sleep, but I had to get Elena's care home. Fuck life.

"Damon, if I give this to you, can you promise me that you won't compel me to open this door?" His raspy and weak laugh filled the cellar. When I looked at him in confusion, he sobered up.

"Why do you think Stefan gave you that locket? It's full of vervain." My hand shot to my locket and I lightly held it. "Elena has one too." That's why he wanted us to have one. Because he didn't want Damon in our heads. Without question, I handed him the bloodbag - which he greedily took and started drinking. While he was regaining strength, I wobbled and swayed on my way to the stairs.

"Elvy, get in here and sleep. Don't worry about the car." He sounded healthier already. I whirled around, got a few bloodbags from the fridge thing, and walked into the room he was in. We stared at each other before I dragged myself to where he had been crouched, and I lay down. It didn't take long before I was asleep and I fell victim to darkness.


	8. Chapter 8: You're Undead To Me, part 3

I do NOT own Vampire Diaries, but I do own Elvina. "Lina" is said as "Lean-a" and "Lena" is said as "Lay-na". Kay? Kay. I'm sooooo sorry for the long update, but school is a fucking bitch.

Now, I do know what Elvy will be, and I'm hoping to get it announced by Fool Me Once, but who knows. Most of you agreed that she should be either a Siren or a Succubus. :)

Also, with the locket thing, I will explain how that worked too.

* * *

**Chapter 8. You're Undead To Me Part 3.**

"Why do you look better? Your skin is supposed to be desiccating." A voice roared out. I could feel the warmth beside me move, before it was gone completely. I shivered and hugged myself. It was unnaturally cold. "Why is she in there, Damon?" The same voice spat out in anger. I kept my eyes closed and moved a little. _What the hell?_

"She came of her own will, brother." A deeper voice replied, trying to stay some-what quiet. He must have felt me shift a little, and I could feel him tensing up. When I didn't move again, he relaxed.

"You mean you compelled her." The first voice yelled. A growl escaped the one closest to me. My brain was still half-asleep, so I didn't really realize what was happening.

"Stefan, she is wearing vervain. How can I possibly compel her?" The second voice snapped in a bored tone. Stefan? Elena's boyfriend? What?

"I don't know, but you must have done it somehow." Stefan argued. You could hear his patience was growing thin. I moved again, and there was a deafening silence.

"That's unlikely. Speaking of; where did you get the vervain for the locket? I reckon you only had enough for Little Elena, so how did you manage to get some for Elvy?" Damon asked. I could totally picture him raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"I didn't have to put any inside. I found the locket behind some of your books in your room, and there was vervain inside it already. Strange though, how it was in your room, isn't it Damon?" Stefan countered. I heard Damon sigh in response.

"This is the first time I've seen that locket, if that's what you're asking of me, Stefan." Damon snapped at his younger brother. Damon sounded really annoyed, and I knew he wasn't weak anymore. If Stefan decided to walk in the room, he'd be a goner. Deciding now would be the best tome to 'wake up', I slowly rubbed my eyes and sat up. Looking around, I saw I was in the cellar with Damon and a whole bunch of plants.

"Just let her out Damon. You do that, and you won't get hurt." Damon shook his head at his brother.

"And what if I don't want to let her go?" His arm snaked around my waist, holding me close to him. I would be lying if I claimed to not enjoy the closeness. Yes, he was a dick, but he was a sexy mother fucker. And sexy beats out being an asshole...not really, but y'all get my point. Apparently though, that move only angered Stefan further. Um, whoa dude.

"Damon, let her go right now." Stefan growled out viciously. I flinched back, hiding into Damon's side. Well fuck this. I shook my head and got out of Damon's grasp, causing him to look at me weirdly.

"No, Stefan's right. I have school, and Caroline will have my head if I'm not at that carwash. I'll come by after school?" I nodded my head and walked out, not waiting to hear the blue-eyed vampire's response. Stefan quickly locked the door and followed me out of his house, running me back home before Elena or Jenna could wake up. He had left after dropping me off, leaving me alone to my thoughts.

Hearing Jenna's alarm go off, I knew she was going to check on me, so I quickly got into bed and pretended to be sleeping. The door slowly creaked open and light streamed into my room. I turned over slowly, trying to make this performance as believable as possible. After a few minutes, I heard the door click shut and I sighed. Thank Goddess she didn't actually walk up to my bed. I got up and decided that I might as well get ready for the day.

I pulled out my Hawaiian Stripe Bikini, Cut-off Crystal Blue Short shorts, and cute anchor sandals. I straightened my hair and put on some waterproof eyeliner, mascara and some lipsmackers Cotton Candy flavored gloss. I sprayed myself with perfume, brushed my teeth, and skipped down the stairs after putting a pink Hawaiian flower in my hair. Today was going to be a good day. I could feel it.

*Later*

We were at the car wash and it was a big hit - mostly because the customers were middle aged men who came to see the high school girls in bikinis. Yeah, disgusting, but it got us more money for the fundraiser. I was over by Jenna, who was watching Logan Fell report the news.

"All proceeds are going to the school's athletic department still healing from the tragic death of their football coach William Tanner. The citizens of Mystic Falls coming together in support of one of their own. Cut it." Logan looked over to us, and Jenna made her way over to him. Not wanting to see that, I took my leave, walking aimlessly around. I was really bored and wanted something to do, but everyone was busy.

I had been in the middle of the parking lot when Jeremy called. Apparently he left Vicki at the old cemetery and he wanted me to check on her and make sure she was okay. I wasn't a huge fan of Vicki Donovan, but if she was important to Jeremy, she was important to me. So, after he called, I took off to find her. It was a bitch to walk, but it made my little brother happy.

By the time I arrived, it was hard to see - as it had gotten dark - but I could make out some figures. There were about three guys and two girls. I knew Tony and Jerry would be there, we always came her to smoke it up - even before my parents died. I heard the music from the truck cut out and some groans all around. There was a round of 'not it's!' before a female figure stood up. When she laughed, I recognized her as Vicki. Walking out of the trees, people looked in my direction, before stoned laughter occurred.

Tony came and gave me a hug, and as I wrapped my arms around him, I could hear the faint sounds of struggle coming from behind the truck. I didn't have time to dwell on the sounds, as it was gone as soon as it had come. Soon though, a dark figure blurred around the group - with each person dropping down the the ground. The people died. They were dead. The figure soon disappeared, and Tony was ripped from my embrace, before he was tossed to the ground, and the figure was nowhere to be seen.

Was that a vampire? I could feel my heart racing in my chest, and I knew that if it were still around, he or she could hear it. Taking in deep breaths, I tried to look around for the undead person behind this attack, but I was all alone, surrounded by dead bodies. There was a sudden warmth behind me, and before I could process what was happening, there was a light pinching pain erupting from the base of my neck. The sudden attack on my neck made my heart beat quicken, and I couldn't tell if it was from pain or something else. Pleasure. That's what it was. I was getting lightheaded from the blood-loss, but I was vaguely aware of the fact that I was going to die.

In my weakened state, I couldn't hold back the small moan that slipped passed my lips. The fangs were ripped from their mark, and I was quickly spun around. The suddenness and the move itself made me dizzy, and I lost my balance. I shook my head and looked up to the face of my attacker. A gasp sounded as I saw none other than Damon Salvatore. He looked better than when I left him earlier this morning, and he had a wild look in his eyes that was quickly leaving. Even with blood dripping from his face he was still fuckable. The blood-loss was quickly catching up to me, and I could feel my vision blurring out. The last thing I saw, was Damon's lips moving rapidly, before I was consumed by the comforting darkness.


	9. Chapter 9: Lost Girls, part 1

I do NOT own Vampire Diaries, but I do own Elvina. "Lina" is said as "Lean-a" and "Lena" is said as "Lay-na". Kay? Kay. I'm sooooo sorry for the long update, but school is a fucking bitch.

Now, I do know what Elvy will be, and I'm hoping to get it announced by Fool Me Once, but who knows. Most of you agreed that she should be either a Siren or a Succubus. :)

School has been a fucking bitch, so I'm sorry that it's been a couple days -_-

* * *

**Chapter 9. Lost Girls part 1.**

**Third Person ~Elena and Stefan**

"What are you? _What are you?" _Elena spat out in a mixture of fear, confusion and anger. She was currently standing outside the Salvatore Boarding house, confronting her boyfriend. She was partly scared for the answer, but also confused on how it could be possible, and angry that he kept this from her. Stefan stared back at her, unblinking, looking for some kind of reaction - as he was about to go and stake his brother.

"You know." Was all that Stefan could say. _Of course she knows, I'm a horrible liar, and she's probably come here to kill me _he thought to himself. She quickly shook her head at his assumption.

"No, I don't." She denied, wanting to hear it come from him. He sighed and looked at her.

"Yes, you do, or you wouldn't be here." Elena had to admit that Stefan had a good point. If she didn't know, why was she here?

"It's not possible. It can't be." The two of them knew she was grasping at nothing, trying to hold onto the hope that she was just going crazy, and that this was some kind of odd dream.

"Everything you know... And every belief that you have is about to change. Are you ready for that?" Stefan took a step towards her, but she moved back. Hurt flashed across the vampire's features, but he quickly schooled his face to be emotionless.

"What are you?" Elena repeated her first question harshly.

"I'm a vampire." Stefan answered honestly. Elena's eyes widened at his confession and she started shaking her head.

"I shouldn't have come." She says and starts moving away. Stefan takes another step towards her, and she turned on her heel and ran.

**~Graveyard~**

Damon could not believe that he had bitten into the young Gilbert girl. In his hunger, he couldn't tell who was who, all he knew was that they were filled with that delicious crimson liquid he needed. He had killed the kids in the cemetery, and was close to killing Elvina, but something made him pull away. Maybe it was her moan, and that reminded him on their first night together, or maybe it was that her blood tasted different to the others. Not human. Either way, something prevented him from killing her, and he was somewhat relieved. When he realized it was her, he panicked and gave her his blood.

He paced, gathering the dead bodies in the middle, and setting them aflame. As he watched them burn, he could faintly hear birds chirping and knew dawn was about to be upon him, and he didn't have his daylight ring. Shaking his head angrily, Damon pulled out his cellphone and called his brother.

"Hello?" Stefan answered on the first ring. Damon smirked and walked over to the young girl.

"I want my ring." Damon stated, crouching down to the girl, making sure her neck was all healed.

"Where are you?" Stefan questioned, fear and anger in his voice.

"I'm at the sizzler. I had the buffet. Where's my ring?" Damon questioned, looking towards the burning remains.

"I don't have it. Where are you? What have you done?"

"No, what have you done? You're the one that locked me in the basement and starved me, so whatever I've done, whoever I've sucked dry is on you, buddy." He then looked down to the blonde beneath him. Even near death, she glowed with such a radiant beauty. There was something different and familiar about her, but Damon still couldn't figure it out.

"You're being careless. How many more animal attacks is this town gonna believe, huh?" Stefan's voice brought him back to the situation at hand.

"I know how to cover my tracks, Stefan. Where's my ring?" Damon demanded again. If there's one thing Damon hates, it's having to repeat himself. His patience was growing thin, and he was ready to destroy his brother.

"I gave it to Zach to hide. Probably shouldn't have killed him." Stefan muttered over the phone, hoping to distract his brother.

"... Ah, you almost got me. Where is it?" He all but growled. There was a sigh on the other end and he knew that Stefan had given up.

"I'll get it back, but I need time." Damon did growl this time, and the young blonde moved a little, a small whimper escaped her throat.

"What, did you FedEx it to Rome?! Where is it? I want my ring, Stefan, or I'll just drain little Gilbert here dry, and my next stop will be Elena's." Damon exclaimed, hoping that would get his brother to realize that he wasn't playing some petty little game. Of course he had no intentions of draining Elvina dry, he enjoyed her company, but Stefan didn't need to know that.

"What did you do to Elvina?" Stefan growled out. Damon smirked and made some sort of noise. "I already want you dead. Don't give me another reason to make it happen." Stefan conceded.

"Don't give me another reason to rip you apart." Damon quickly stood and made his was to the truck where Vicki Donovan was.

"Yeah? Is that gonna be before or after you get your ring back?" Stefan taunted.

"Just get it." Damon growled and hung up, starting to pour gasoline on the young drug addicted girl. She moved and made a small noise.

"You just don't want to die, do you?" Damon stated, and picked her up, putting her in the bed of the truck, and made his way to the fragile blonde. He placed her next to him in the cab, and drove away to his house.

**~Elvy~**

I woke up in a large bed that seemed squishier than my own. The sheets felt so smooth on my skin, almost like silk. I had the weirdest dream - that Damon drank from me, and I kind of enjoyed it. That's crazy though, impossible. I tried to move my body, but it felt so weird, like I had been in one position for millions of years. I made a weird gurgle-like noise and forced myself the sit up, even if it felt funny. It was then, that I decided to open my eyes.

I took in the giant room before me. It was filled in golds, browns, and darker colors, looking very old and antique. There was a larger bookshelf with a variety of different colored spines, and a giant window. Looking down, I noticed that I was no longer in my bikini and shorts, but in a large black tee, and black sweat pants. Where the hell am I? I furrowed my eyebrows at my current attire as I tried to think of answers to that unspoken question.

"Finally Elvy, you're awake." A strong, velvety voice breathed out. My head snapped up and I was met with the image of a healthy looking Damon. He had a smirk on his lips, and he was leaning against the door frame perfectly. I could feel my eyes widen slightly. What the fuck happened?

**~Third Person~ Elena and Stefan.**

Elena and Stefan sat outside a small cafe, where Stefan was explaining things about vampires. Elena had agreed to humor him, as she was curious herself.

"Animal blood keeps me alive, but not as strong as Damon. He can be very powerful." Stefan explained. Elena's face darkened a little at this information.

"And yet you let him get involved with Caroline?" She hissed. Stefan didn't bother to bring up Damon's threat to drain her sister, because Stefan knew he wouldn't get to gain Elena's trust again, and somehow he knew that Damon wouldn't hurt the baby sister.

"Forcing Damon not to do something is much more dangerous, believe me." Stefan tried to reason with his angry girlfriend.

"He was hurting her!" She quietly exclaimed, not wanting to draw attention.

"He was feeding on her. He was able to take away her memories of being bitten using a form of mind compulsion. She never knew what was happening to her. If he wanted to kill her, he would have." Stefan sighed, trying to ease her conscious.

"Is that supposed to make it okay?" She whisper-hissed, and he shook his head sadly.

"No. No, none of this is ok, Elena. I know that."

"Are there any others, aside from you and Damon?" Elena squeaked out, changing the subject.

"Not in Mystic Falls; not anymore." Stefan answered her.

"Not anymore?"

"There was a time when this town was... very much aware of vampires, and it didn't end well for anybody. That's why it's important that you don't tell anyone." Elena shook her head sadly.

"I can't promise that." Stefan looked at Elena carefully and sighed.

"Elena... Give me today. I will answer any questions that you have, and when it's over, you can decide for yourself what you wanna do with what you know. It'll be your choice." He requested of her, and she nodded slowly. _This is going to be a long day..._

**~Elvy~**

I stared at Damon as he walked closer to me. I could feel my heart rate accelerate and I knew he could hear. He stopped right in front of me and sat down.

"Damon, where am I? What happened? What's going on? What am I wearing?" I sputtered all at once, not being able to stop the questions from pouring out. He raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, and brushed some of my blonde hair back.

"One question at a time, Elvy." He chuckled before looking into my eyes seriously. "You're in my room, I brought you here last night." He paused. I mentally smacked myself. Of course I was in his room, this damn place seemed so familiar... He titled his head to the side as he looked at me.

"As for what happened...well..." He took a breath before explaining to me in detail what went on last night. So that wasn't a dream? I brought my hand to my neck and let my fingers trace over where I thought he bit me, hoping to feel the wound, but there was nothing. Just smooth, untouched skin. I looked at him, my face probably contorted in confusion.

"I gave you my blood so you would heal." He spoke, noticing my actions. Slowly, I nodded, letting the words process in my mind.

"Wait! Doesn't that mean I'm a vampire now? Since you drank from me and I drank from you?" I asked, thinking about to Buffy and other vampire lore I've heard about since I was little. He apparently thought this was funny, as he burst out in a real laugh. I smiled a little, despite feeling hurt, his laugh was really attractive..

"No, see, you have to die with my blood in your system to become a vampire. You only passed out. You're safe." He grabbed my hand and I nodded, feeling better. I'm not a vampire, which is good. I mean, yes I would like to be forever young, but I don't think I could deal with the blood drinking.

"So how come I'm wearing this and not my bikini?" It was my turn to raise an eyebrow at him, while he just smirked.

"I put my clothes on you, sweetcheeks." He gave a small wink and I bit my lip, feeling my face heat up. So he saw me naked? Not that I really minded, I just wish I was awake.

Soon, the two if us were downstairs and he was on his phone, pacing around. He sounded really angry - not that I could blame him. Stefan stole his ring. That was a dick move. Anyway, Damon soon hung up the phone and walked over to me, placing his hands on my shoulders. His shining blue eyes stared into mine for who knows how long. He opened his mouth to say something when Vicki made a noise from her place on his couch. Bet you all thought it was going to be some sappy, romantic moment? Where we feel a pull and lean in, our lips meeting in true love's kiss? Yeah, well, this isn't a fairy tale, and true love doesn't exist.


End file.
